dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Illucien Celenden
Illucien Celenden 'is an elf wizard and crew member of the 'the Minnow. He is the companion of Irruit '''and a former Second Maester at the '''Imperial Academy of the Eldritch Arts in Fologrod. Description Appearance Illucien is a sun elf, standing about 6'02" with a slight, almost frail build. He has short white hair that used to be much longer, with pale skin and light blue eyes. He dresses in nice clothes, favoring scarves and long jackets. He is considered quite beautiful by most others, as many elves are. He holds himself with poise and dignity, acting with a proper polish befitting a high station. He prefers to be clean and has a visible distaste for clutter, dirt, and other "fluids" in general, though he doesn't seem horribly perturbed about blood. Personality Illucien is reserved and a not the most socially astute member of the crew. He's not bad with people, but the way in which he holds himself can often make it hard for others to connect with him or take him seriously. On the ship, Illucien quickly gained a reputation as a fairly bad deckhand; he's naturally frail, unused to manual labor, and uncoordinated, so he was basically bad at almost every conceivable aspect of the job. However, he has shown his bravery and skill with magic When he rushed into dangerous situations and, more often than not, contributing to saving the day. Despite being relatively young for an elf, he has always excelled and shown special talent for magic. Due to this, he behaves as if he's much older than he really is, and tends to see himself as the "adult" in most situations. Biography Background Not much is known about Illucien's background, as he has been purposefully vague with others about it. All that's revealed is that he was born to a family of "very important people" in the Forest of Illan, most likely in Elvhanen, and attended the magical school there. His family reputation allowed him to pursue higher education at the Academy in Fologrod, where he apprenticed under a number of highly respect Maesters and wrote his treatise on the deeper philosophical ramifications of abjuration magic and its relation to magical essence. Five years before the events of the game, he was appointed to the position of Second Maester; a relatively low-level teaching position that mostly worked in the library, served as a tutor, and taught classes of Apprentices. One year before the game, Illucien's family was attacked by a group of drow assassins from Xandir. Their strike was quick and surgical, but one of the warriors hesitated, sparing his life in the moment. That same warrior's mercy would get her caught. She was thrown into a dungeon to be interrogated, tortured, and, ultimately, killed. In a moment of impulse, Illucien decided that he could not abandon this girl to such a fate and broke her out. He is reluctant to speak of the events of that night, but in the end it led to Illucien running away with the drow girl, who called herself Irruit. The Start of the Game Over the next ten months, as they traveled together, the pair bonded, becoming closer until they had fallen in love. Their road would take them to the city of Ibrido, where they lived for only two weeks before Illucien had reason to believe they had been found out. As the pair were laying low at a local tavern, they discussed their next step in the early hours of the morning. They were overheard by Chime and offered a position aboard an airship and, while Illucien was hesitant to join, Irruit ultimately convinced him to do so. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 -''' "Two-Bit Crook" * 'Chapter 2 -' "To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 -' "The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4 - '"Business Old and New" Relationships Irruit While they did not have the picturesque, fairy-tale first meeting that many elves aspire to, Illucien knows for a fact that Irruit is his true love. He is enraptured with her every movement, and his admiration and respect for her are both shown in spades. He is the more cautious of the two, though she can usually convince him to do anything. The pair show a great deal of affection for each other and both are very protective of the other. During downtime, Illucien and Irruit are most commonly spending time with each other. Chime Illucien trusts Chime more than anyone else on the ship after Irruit. Perhaps it's their kinship as Children of Illan. Or maybe it's because neither of them seem to really fit in with anyone else. Regardless of the reason, Illucien and Chime have had a number of conversations and shown a great deal of trust in each other. Chime seems to hold high regard for Illucien's counsel, and the wizard is happy to defer to Chime's authority on most matters aboard the airship. It speaks a great deal that Chime is the only person Illucien has confided in about his and Irruit's past and background, and Illucien has entrusted Irruit's safety to Chime in the event of his untimely death. Theras Illucien likes to consider himself a moral person and finds the monk to be one, as well. Theras is a living weapon, and Illucien can respect the kind of discipline and skill needed to achieve that sort of thing. In a way, Illucien and Theras have much in common, having both undergone extensive training and discipline to improve themselves, though Theras has done so physically while Illucien did so magically and mentally. "Two-Bit" The halfling is one of Illucien's employers, but he doesn't fully trust him. Illucien had deduced that Two-Bit had been hiding something from the others long before it was revealed to him in the Captain's Quarters right before they arrived in Tolstov. Gregg Gregg and Illucien did not hit off well. The pair engaged in a number of arguments during the first two days on board the Minnow, with Gregg becoming frustrated at how bad Illucien was at the job. After Chime's intervention on Illucien's behalf, Gregg has tried to be more understanding and patient with Illucien who has, in turn, done his best to do as Gregg asks. Illucien never really improved, mind you, but the pair get on better now. Elenora The tiefling sorceress is also an arcanist who comes from high station, something the two do have a sort of unspoken kinship over. They don't know each other particularly well, but Illucien does respect Elenora insofar as she is a lady of fine standing with impeccable fashion sense and a command of the arcane. Mabel Illucien does not know Mabel, the cook aboard the Minnow, all too well but he has agreed to be her private tutor in the arcane arts. Character Information Notable Items Spellbook Abilities Elf Abilities * Medium size, base speed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * 'Elven Immunities: '''Illucien is immune to sleep spells, and receives a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Like most elves, he is proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow, though he has never been shown using any of these weapons. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival. * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: Illucien knows the Light cantrip, and Create Water from the Druid spell list. He may cast this spell once per day as a spell-like effect. Wizard Abilities * Abjuration School: 'Prepare +1 Abjuration spell per day and +2 to Spellcraft checks to identify Abjuration effects. ''Prohibited schools -- Illusion, Necromancy * '''Bonus Feats: Scribe Scroll, Spell Mastery (Dispel Magic, Shield, Alarm, Lightning Bolt, Resist Energy) * Summon Familiar: Unknown familiar. Wizard Spells As a 5th-level wizard, Illucien can prepare & cast 4 cantrips, four 1st-level spells, three 2nd-level spells, and 2 3rd-level spells, plus one additional Abjuration for each spell level. The following are spells he has been shown using in-game or is mentioned as knowing. Cantrips * Mage Hand * Message * Resistance 1st-Level * Alarm - Abj. * Charm Person * Magic Missile * Protection from Evil - Abj. '' * Shield - ''Abj. 2nd-Level * Hideous Laughter * Resist Energy - Abj. * Scorching Ray 3rd-Level * Dispel Magic - ''Abj. '' * Hold Person * Lightning Bolt Trivia * Illucien and Irruit were originally created as possible NPC's/quest-givers for the main party if they happened to talk to them during the start of the second chapter, but the party become involved in other matters and the pair ended up becoming involved due to completely different circumstances.